A source filter model may be used for speech synthesis or other vocal analysis where the speech is modeled using an excitation signal and a synthesis filter. The excitation signal is a sequence of pulses and can be thought of as modeling the air out of the lungs. The synthesis filter can be thought of as modeling the vocal tract, lip radiation and the action of the glottis.